walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Annette Greene (TV Series)
Annette Greene (née unknown) is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the second wife of Hershel and the stepmother of Maggie. She has a son named Shawn from her previous marriage, and they both have a strong connection with Hershel and his daughter. They later had a daughter together and named her Beth. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Before the outbreak, Annette, along with her newborn son, Shawn, moved into the farm when she and Hershel married each other. They both presumably helped work on the farm along with the rest of the Greene family. Shortly after their marriage, she became pregnant with their daughter, Beth. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the initial outbreak, Annette was killed by walkers along with her son Shawn. Before their initial reanimation, however, Hershel placed them both inside of the barn to roam freely. Season 2 "Save the Last One" Maggie relates her sadness for the death of Otis to her sadness for the deaths of Annette and Shawn. She points to pictures of each of them that are hung on the refrigerator. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Maggie brings up Annette in a conversation with her father, reminding Hershel of her anger and depression years back when he married Annette and moved her into their house. Towards the end of the episode, Shane Walsh unlocks the doors of the barn. One of the walkers that stumbles out is Annette. "Nebraska" Annette's body is seen among the other dead walkers. A distraught Beth hovers over her mother's corpse unaware that she hadn't been killed. She attacks Beth, and as the group gets the girl free from her grasp, Andrea impales Annette through the head with a scythe. Later on, she is buried with her son, Shawn, and Sophia Peletier under some trees by the barn. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Alive) Annette and her son are both somehow bitten by walkers. Sometime later, she reanimates and is put in the barn. *Andrea (Zombified) During Shane's rampage of opening the barn, a zombified Annette comes out of the barn and is shot in the cheek by Daryl with his shotgun. After shooting everyone in the barn, Beth runs up to her mother's corpse not realizing that she wasn't fully killed. Her zombiefied mother attacks Beth as she tries to get away before Annette is impaled with a scythe by Andrea. Relationships Hershel Greene Hershel was her husband and he deeply loved her. When she died, Hershel locked her up in the barn, hoping that a cure would be found and save her life. He fell into a state of depression when she was killed and took up drinking again in "Nebraska". Shawn Greene It is assumed that Annette and Shawn had a stable relationship since they were mother and son. Beth Greene Beth loved her mother and immediately hurried to her mother's (seemingly) dead body after the barnyard massacre and started crying. After her mother was put down, she went into a deep state of shock. In a bout of hopelessness, she tried to kill herself. Maggie tried her best to stop Beth, by telling her that their mom would not want Beth to do this. After a failed attempt of suicide, Beth realized that she wants to live for the sake of Maggie and Hershel. Maggie Greene At first Maggie did not share a good relationship with her stepmother due to her still recovering from the death of her mother. However, over time Maggie warmed up to Annette and accepted her as her stepmother and even called her "Mom". Maggie was clearly very saddened by the death of her stepmother and even more horrified when her zombified corpse was put down. Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Save the Last One" (Photograph) *"Pretty Much Dead Already" (Photograph, Zombified) *"Nebraska" (Zombified) *"18 Miles Out" (Photograph) Trivia *Annette is credited as Hershel's Walker Wife in "Nebraska". es:Annette Greene Greene, Annette Greene, Annette Category:Season 2 Characters Greene, Annette Category:Greene Family Farm Greene, Annette Greene, Annette Greene, Annette Category:TV Series Category:Greene Family